Code: Justice
by Ellie Arrow
Summary: What would happen if the members of Young Justice had to go undercover at Kadic Junior Academy? OC/Robin, OC/Kid Flash, Yumi/Ulrich, Aelita/Jeremy BY: KARA KRASHE
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Justice**

**By: Kara Krashe**

**Edited By: Ellie Arrow**

**WARNING: This **_**isn't**_** a one-shot. This has more than one chapter. And it is rated T for **_**paranoia**_** and the fact it makes me **_**look cooler**_**! It doesn't have cuss words, okay? And it has **_**proper**__**grammar**_**. YAY! This is told in a a few different POV, so watch and report if there are any 'me, my, I,'. Please **_**leave**__**a**__**comment**_** and **_**I**__**shall**__**fix**__**it**_**! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League of America(JLA). I only own Kara, Ellie, and the plot. Okay?**

**NOTE: In this story, Kara and Ellie have joined Young Justice on a honorary member status. Hooray! And also, they're all fifteen, too. I'm sorry, it was just easier this way. And Aelita and Yumi share a room. Right next to Ellie and Kara. This is also in the same AU as Sociality.**

**Mount Justice; 8:00 AM**

"You will be attending undercover at Kadic Junior High School. There was an immense power source detected, and I want you to find it. Covertly. Do not engage." The team headed to the bioship and seated up. Their suitcases were stowed in the back, and they all slept as they rode. When they landed a mile out, Martian Manhunter took control of the bioship and brought it back to the base. They walked to school, and arrived. Dick was in jeans, a blue sweatshirt, a leather jacket, converse, and sunglasses. Kara was in a pair of ripped white skinnyjeans, a red shirt that fell off her shoulders, a brown undershirt, and bright green converse.

Ellie was in a pair of plain skinnyjeans, a blue t-shirt with 'Abercrombie & Fitch' written on it, and white converse. Wally was in jeans, a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt, a brown plaid overshirt, and tennis shoes. Kal was in a high collared jacket, sweatpants, and converse. Artemis was in a white blouse with a brown mini jacket, brown cropped pants, and brown Sketchers. Conner was in a black t-shirt, khaki pants, and combat boots, and Megan was in a reddish-pinkish skirt and mini jacket with a white undershirt and black flats. The plan was that Ellie and Kara were going to the school first, and then Conner and Megan, followed by Kal and Dick, and finished by Wally and Artemis.

Ellie and Kara walked into the gates, and saw the expansive campus. _At least there isn't a dress code, _Kara thought to herself. _I know, right? _Miss Martian's voice echoed through her head. _I feel really dumb now because I forgot you'd already linked us up._ Robin's chuckle could be heard throughout everyone on the link's head. _Hey,_ Ellie growled mentally, _watch yourself, Wonder Boy._ He groaned. _Don't call me that!_ Kara rolled her eyes and we went into the principal's office. The secretary gave them everything they needed for class and otherwise. As the cousins left, three boys and two girls walked in.

One boy, who had blond hair with a spot of purple in it, started checking Kara out. _Sicko!_ Everyone jumped. _What? What is it,_ Robin's alarmed voice read through. _Some guy was checking me out. Up and down, and then back up. And when I say up, I don't mean to my face or neck._ Kara could hear shivers as Ellie and herself went to their shared dorm. _Ew. Like, nasty,_ Artemis thought. They went to their dorm rooms with their suitcases and started to settle in. By the time everyone had gotten situated and everything, it was time for dinner. Ellie and Kara took a glance at whatever the cafeteria was serving, and immediately sat down at an empty table.

_We're going to have to sit apart, _Kal thought to everyone. _I'll make the phone calls to Bats, _Kara volunteered. She abruptly stood, pulled out her phone, and dialed the number. "_Hello, Techna._" Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Nothing suspicious to report as of yet." An _oof _was heard on the other line. "I'll call you back." A slamming noise. "_Thank you._" Kara grinned. "But I have one question first." He sighed. "Is it Poison Ivy or The Joker?" Kara saw the same people she and Ellie had run into on their way to their dorm from the principal's office walking towards the cafeteria. "_Poison Ivy._" She nodded slowly. "Okay. I have to go now."

She hung up before he could say another word, walked back into the cafeteria and sat back down across from Ellie. The door then opened, and Ellie thought to everyone, _The people coming in the door were in the principal's office earlier. I have no clue as to why. _The one who had been checking Kara out earlier started heading towards her. _Oh crud. He's coming at me. _Dick immediately started out of his seat, but was firmly pressed back into his seat by Kal. _I've got this, _Kara thought evilly. _He seems determined, _Miss Martian observed. _Well, I guess he'll just have to deal, right? _He stood next to the table and said, "Why, hello, beautiful."

_Wally, he's got your pickup lines! _Ellie thought towards her boyfriend. "Oh, are you talking to me?" Kara asked politely, and he gave her a sly smile, sitting down next to her. _The jerk needs to know you've got a boyfriend, _Dick irritably reminded her. _I know. But that doesn't mean I can't totally hurt him while having fun. _Ellie and Artemis rolled their eyes, but no one else reacted. Except Dick. _Are you going nuts? You'd never date that guy. _Kara sighed. _Or, _she added as an afterthought, _I could use the position as his girlfriend to get the inside scoop on everything and everyone around here. _Dick had to admit it was a pretty good plan.

_No. Let Arty get a boyfriend or something. You know what would help? If someone were _single_. That would help. _Miss Martian spoke mentally and said, _Robin, there is a computer person over in the group of people that the boy you've been constantly talking about split from. Maybe we should see if we can all gain access through him. It would be helpful. _Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. _No. You aren't going to date the guy, not if I have anything to say about it. _And with that, he stood and marched over to their table. _We are so screwed. _"Would you two ladies like to sit with us?" Kara and Ellie glanced at each other and responded, "Sure, we'd love to."

They stood and followed him to their table, as Odd got up and went back to his regular table. "He totally cut you down," Ulrich said. "I know," he responded sadly. "And she was so hot." Jeremy rolled his eyes and said, "We're having some problems on Lyoko. XANA has deactivated a tower in the mountain sector. We'll go tonight after we finish here." They all nodded. _That group Megan was talking about is planning to go somewhere after dinner tonight, _Superboy said. _Okay. We've got our work cut out for us. Rob and I'll follow them, maybe that major power source can be hacked and shut down. _"So," Kara said out loud, "Do you do a sport?"

He grinned and responded easily, "Martial arts. What about you? Do you play any sports?" Kara nodded and said, "Swimming." _Is there any way we can get Wally to sit here, _Ellie asked. "So, do you like computers?" Dick nodded and said, "Yes. I'm very talented with them, in fact." She grinned. "Me _too_!" Odd got this look on his face that shouted 'jealous'! Dick and Kara stood and stood and promptly walked out. They walked around the side of the building, and they stood, waiting for everyone to exit. _Their entourage is on the move, _Wally said telepathically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Code: Justice**

**By: Kara Krashe**

**Edited By: Ellie Arrow**

**WARNING: This **_**isn't**_** a one-shot. This has more than one chapter. And it is rated T for **_**paranoia**_** and the fact it makes me **_**look cooler**_**! It doesn't have cuss words, okay? And it has **_**proper**__**grammar**_**. YAY! This is told in a a few different POV, so watch and report if there are any 'me, my, I,'. Please **_**leave**__**a**__**comment**_** and **_**I**__**shall**__**fix**__**it**_**! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League of America(JLA). I only own Kara, Ellie, and the plot. Okay?**

**NOTE: In this story, Kara and Ellie have joined Young Justice on a honorary member status. Hooray! And also, they're all fifteen, too. I'm sorry, it was just easier this way. And Aelita and Yumi share a room. Right next to Ellie and Kara. This is also in the same AU as Sociality.**

**Mount Justice; 8:00 AM**

"You will be attending undercover at Kadic Junior High School. There was an immense power source detected, and I want you to find it. Covertly. Do not engage." The team headed to the bioship and seated up. Their suitcases were stowed in the back, and they all slept as they rode. When they landed a mile out, Martian Manhunter took control of the bioship and brought it back to the base. They walked to school, and arrived. Dick was in jeans, a blue sweatshirt, a leather jacket, converse, and sunglasses. Kara was in a pair of ripped white skinnyjeans, a red shirt that fell off her shoulders, a brown undershirt, and bright green converse.

Ellie was in a pair of plain skinnyjeans, a blue t-shirt with 'Abercrombie & Fitch' written on it, and white converse. Wally was in jeans, a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt, a brown plaid overshirt, and tennis shoes. Kal was in a high collared jacket, sweatpants, and converse. Artemis was in a white blouse with a brown mini jacket, brown cropped pants, and brown Sketchers. Conner was in a black t-shirt, khaki pants, and combat boots, and Megan was in a reddish-pinkish skirt and mini jacket with a white undershirt and black flats. The plan was that Ellie and Kara were going to the school first, and then Conner and Megan, followed by Kal and Dick, and finished by Wally and Artemis.

Ellie and Kara walked into the gates, and saw the expansive campus. _At least there isn't a dress code, _Kara thought to herself. _I know, right? _Miss Martian's voice echoed through her head. _I feel really dumb now because I forgot you'd already linked us up._ Robin's chuckle could be heard throughout everyone on the link's head. _Hey,_ Ellie growled mentally, _watch yourself, Wonder Boy._ He groaned. _Don't call me that!_ Kara rolled her eyes and we went into the principal's office. The secretary gave them everything they needed for class and otherwise. As the cousins left, three boys and two girls walked in.

One boy, who had blond hair with a spot of purple in it, started checking Kara out. _Sicko!_ Everyone jumped. _What? What is it,_ Robin's alarmed voice read through. _Some guy was checking me out. Up and down, and then back up. And when I say up, I don't mean to my face or neck._ Kara could hear shivers as Ellie and herself went to their shared dorm. _Ew. Like, nasty,_ Artemis thought. They went to their dorm rooms with their suitcases and started to settle in. By the time everyone had gotten situated and everything, it was time for dinner. Ellie and Kara took a glance at whatever the cafeteria was serving, and immediately sat down at an empty table.

_We're going to have to sit apart, _Kal thought to everyone. _I'll make the phone calls to Bats, _Kara volunteered. She abruptly stood, pulled out her phone, and dialed the number. "_Hello, Techna._" Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Nothing suspicious to report as of yet." An _oof _was heard on the other line. "I'll call you back." A slamming noise. "_Thank you._" Kara grinned. "But I have one question first." He sighed. "Is it Poison Ivy or The Joker?" Kara saw the same people she and Ellie had run into on their way to their dorm from the principal's office walking towards the cafeteria. "_Poison Ivy._" She nodded slowly. "Okay. I have to go now."

She hung up before he could say another word, walked back into the cafeteria and sat back down across from Ellie. The door then opened, and Ellie thought to everyone, _The people coming in the door were in the principal's office earlier. I have no clue as to why. _The one who had been checking Kara out earlier started heading towards her. _Oh crud. He's coming at me. _Dick immediately started out of his seat, but was firmly pressed back into his seat by Kal. _I've got this, _Kara thought evilly. _He seems determined, _Miss Martian observed. _Well, I guess he'll just have to deal, right? _He stood next to the table and said, "Why, hello, beautiful."

_Wally, he's got your pickup lines! _Ellie thought towards her boyfriend. "Oh, are you talking to me?" Kara asked politely, and he gave her a sly smile, sitting down next to her. _The jerk needs to know you've got a boyfriend, _Dick irritably reminded her. _I know. But that doesn't mean I can't totally hurt him while having fun. _Ellie and Artemis rolled their eyes, but no one else reacted. Except Dick. _Are you going nuts? You'd never date that guy. _Kara sighed. _Or, _she added as an afterthought, _I could use the position as his girlfriend to get the inside scoop on everything and everyone around here. _Dick had to admit it was a pretty good plan.

_No. Let Arty get a boyfriend or something. You know what would help? If someone were _single_. That would help. _Miss Martian spoke mentally and said, _Robin, there is a computer person over in the group of people that the boy you've been constantly talking about split from. Maybe we should see if we can all gain access through him. It would be helpful. _Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. _No. You aren't going to date the guy, not if I have anything to say about it. _And with that, he stood and marched over to their table. _We are so screwed. _"Would you two ladies like to sit with us?" Kara and Ellie glanced at each other and responded, "Sure, we'd love to."

They stood and followed him to their table, as Odd got up and went back to his regular table. "He totally cut you down," Ulrich said. "I know," he responded sadly. "And she was so hot." Jeremy rolled his eyes and said, "We're having some problems on Lyoko. XANA has deactivated a tower in the mountain sector. We'll go tonight after we finish here." They all nodded. _That group Megan was talking about is planning to go somewhere after dinner tonight, _Superboy said. _Okay. We've got our work cut out for us. Rob and I'll follow them, maybe that major power source can be hacked and shut down. _"So," Kara said out loud, "Do you do a sport?"

He grinned and responded easily, "Martial arts. What about you? Do you play any sports?" Kara nodded and said, "Swimming." _Is there any way we can get Wally to sit here, _Ellie asked. "So, do you like computers?" Dick nodded and said, "Yes. I'm very talented with them, in fact." She grinned. "Me _too_!" Odd got this look on his face that shouted 'jealous'! Dick and Kara stood and stood and promptly walked out. They walked around the side of the building, and they stood, waiting for everyone to exit. _Their entourage is on the move, _Wally said telepathically.


	3. Chapter 3

**And before you say anything, I do realize that it was a very, very crappy cutoff, not nearly as prestigious as it could've been. But I'm begging your forgiveness, this is only my first ever chappy book. *Heavy blush* ;) I hope you enjoy this next chapter...I work really hard on these, no matter how sucky they are. And again, I do appreciate the flames. Burn the book at the stake if it means instructive criticism!**

_Okay. Thanks, KF. _Kara heard the door creak open, and apparently Dick didn't, so she grabbed him and mashed her lips against his. He responded firmly, and Ulrich made a cough to let them know the five students were there. No response. Kara placed her hands on the back of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The five students ran into the woods, and Kara immediately released her firm grip on Dick. "Aww, I was having fun," he teased her. "Later, Wonder Boy. They're off into the woods." He snorted. _Looks like we'll be pursuing into the woods. Five of them, two of us. Any chance there'll be backup involved?_

_The best I can do is Kid Flash and Ellie. Is that okay? _Kal was normally an okay guy, but sometimes Kara seriously doubted his leadership. _Yeah, _Robin thought back. _Pursuing targets now, _Kara thought as she went off into the woods behind them. Robin followed closely, and Ellie looked to KF for advice. _Let's go, _he thought as they pursued their friends and the targets. They both stood and ran out of the lunchroom. They saw the outlines of their friends as they raced through the dim forest. They stopped at a sewage pipe and Ellie said, "Okay, I'm officially scared. They go down there?" Kara rolled her eyes and followed the group closely.

She heard the distant roll of skateboard wheels down the way and ran for it. Down the long tunnel, she smelled the stuff you'd normally find in sewers: rancid-smelling, rotting, moldy trash. She could smell soured milk, rotting apple cores, and plastic. And it was not nice. Kara ignored it and jumped over the sewers. After running a bit more distance, she climbed a ladder and came out on a bridge. She looked at a factory with cables going down onto the floor and took the risk. She jumped on one and swung down. The other three followed closely behind Kara. The elevator was just going down when they landed on the concrete.

_So, do we take the stairs? Or do we wait? _Dick rolled his eyes at Wally's question. _Stairs. Duh._ They went to the ladder and slid easily down the sides. They eventually came to a hatch. _I'm gonna open it..._now_, _Kara thought as she opened the hatch. They jumped down onto the floor and saw _it_.

**I'm sorry. I do realize it's a very very short chapter and I'm probably not the bestest righter you guys've ever seen. But oh well, right? Right? _Right_? _RIGHT_? And I'm so sorry that's it pitiful, I'm sorry enough to leave a little backwards humor for the crowd to enjoy while they let me brainstorm. This isn't part of the story at all, I just made it for fun.**

**Jeremy: You do realize that this might look like something on your computer but isn't actual-**

**Robin: Yes she knows that, you idiot!**

**Ulrich: Who're you calling an idiot?**

**Robin: Stay out of this, pretty boy.**

**Yumi: Okay. That's it. You can call Odd a pretty boy, but you will _not_ call Ulrich a pretty boy. **

**Odd: HEY!**

**Techna: Okay, *****, you're asking for it.**

**Yumi: Bring it, *******!**

**(Catfight between Yumi and Techna ensues)**

**Odd, Ulrich, & Jeremy: Go YUMI! **

**Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, Mage, Miss Martian, and Superboy: Go TECHNA!**

**Aqualad: This mindless violence isn't exactly-**

**Ulrich: Stuff it, new boy.**

**Robin: Kick her while she's down! Kick her while she's down!**

***Receives many penetrating glances from teammates***

**Artemis: Her pressure point! Go for her pressure point!**

***Techna jams her elbow into Yumi's back and Yumi passes out***

**Techna: *****!**

***Robin runs up to Techna and hugs her a long time***

**Robin: Haha, we fight better than you guys!**

**Odd: Well duh! You've all been trained by Batman!**

**Techna: Actually, no. We've all been trained by Black Canary and our mentors. And I don't been have a mentor. So eat dirt, jerks! **

**Hooray for making it to two pages on my computer! Boo-yeah! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, baby! Now I know I've been updating, like, to the freaking chiz, but Ellie decided to give me a deadline for each chapter. So, enjoy! **

**And I still don't own Young Justice or Code Lyoko or Nickelback or Nickelback's _HowYou Remind Me_. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Besides, I can't write very well. Consider yourselves lucky that I don't own Code Lyoko or Young Justice. The shows would suck freaking badly.**

"Um, is that what I think it is?" Wally gulped at Ellie's question. "If you're thinking it's a supercomputer, then you are correct." The voice was emanating from the chair at the seat, and it turned. "My name is Jeremy, and I run the supercomputer. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are the Lyoko Warriors," he said proudly. "This explains the power surge that Watchtower picked up," Kara grumbled. "Send us in," Robin growled. "I'm afraid that-" Kara crossed her arms and said, "You wanna make us do this the hard way? 'Cuz we can get Conner down here and have him seriously injure you." Jeremy realized the predicament he had himself involved in.

"Just go down to the lower level and I'll materialize you into Lyoko. I'm sure if you're willing to fight me then you'll be willing to help Aelita get to the tower." The four each gave solemn nods and got into the elevator. They got down into the scanner room and saw there were only three of them. "Choose which three of you will go first," they heard Jeremy say through the speaker. "Well, Techna, you have to go. If this is all technology, then you'll possess massive control over everything there. Wally, you have to go too, your speed will be helpful. Ellie, your super strength and all that'll really come in handy for when you fight. I'll go after you guys," Dick said.

"Fine. Let's go." The scanners opened for the three, and they stepped in. After a blinding white flash, they materialized into the air and dropped onto the ground. Wally landed on his butt, and the other two landed right way up. And another thing: they landed in a group of four kids. They looked down into their costumes and saw they were in their superhero costumes. Robin was back in his tunic, stretchy pants, coots, domino mask and cape without his gloves, Techna was in her blue tunic with the grey stretchy pants and knee-high flatfooted black boots, her katanas strapped comfortably to her back and domino mask securely on her face.

KF was in a yellow tunic with red pants, yellow boots, and red gloves with a red lightning bolt in a white circle, and Ellie was in her green t-shirt, blue yoga pants, and black flats, with her domino mask on as well. "Okay, who are you people?" They looked to Yumi. Odd raised an eyebrow and pointed to Dick and Techna. "Didn't we see you two kissing outside of the lunchroom?" They shrugged and Kara said, "Fight now, ask later." She dodged shots from one of the blocks and did a flip onto it's head. She grabbed one of her katana blades and it started crackling. She stabbed it on the target and it exploded. She landed on the ground and saw a big column with a reddish glow surrounding it. _If this place _is _technology..._she mused in her brain.

Jumping over multiple blocks and stabbing them, she made her way to the tower. Then, a giant squid came out from behind the tower, eliciting a gasp from all eight people. _We are so screwed, _the four teammates mused in their brain.

**I am so EVIL! I keep making these horribly short chapters and expecting you to just keep following me! I feel like such a ****ing dumb***... But still, I'm sorry. It's just, cliffhangers! They rock!**

**Odd: I'll never eat dirt! You can't make me!**

***Techna forces Odd down on the ground and shoves a clod of dirt in his mouth***

**Aelita: Odd, I think you're in over your head.**

**Jeremy: She's right, Odd.**

**Ulrich: Stop discouraging him! It's funny watching this chic kick his *** over and over again and do funny things to him!**

***Yumi slaps the back of Ulrich's head***

**Yumi: Shut up, jerk!**

**Aqualad: Again with the mindless vio-**

**Ulrich: And again with the STUFF IT, NEW BOY!**

***Artemis slaps Ulrich***

**Ulrich: Yumi!**

**Yumi: It was a well-deserved slap, man. Sorry.**

**Miss Martian: I don't understand what's happening right now.**

**Superboy: Whatever.**

***_How You Remind Me _comes on, followed by female squeals***

**Mage and Techna: Oh my god, I love NICKELBACK! He's so freakin' awesome!**

**Techna: This song is awesome! Almost as awesome as fighting Catwoman or Poison Ivy!**

**Robin: You bring the villains up _now_ of all times?**


End file.
